


Sweet Romance

by kurenohikari



Series: Sweet Tears and Sweet Love [2]
Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Paris - Freeform, Pride, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: They are finally in Paris!!!But the sweet princes still don't know how they were able to study abroad, when they lost the tournament.What happens when they find out about Ichigo's hand on it? Or that she skipped a year too?Let's find out!





	Sweet Romance

"We are _finally_ in Paris!!!" exclaimed a very happy Ichigo, spinning around the airport- immersed in her own world.

Makoto just gazed at her lovingly, adoring her antics and goofiness. However, he frowned when he noticed how absentmindedly Satsuki was. Him never being the one to show his worry about a team mate kept quiet, but was glad when Andou asked him about it.

"I am just worried about Ichigo-chan. We all skipped a year, she'll be in a new school- in another country- in a class where she doesn't know anyone" he confessed, worrying Amano's boyfriend- because he didn't think of that "And even if we were in the same class, in Paris' school the teams are formed by three members- cause it's so difficult to enter, so there aren't enough students to form equivalent groups of four"

"What are you talking about Satsuki?! Didn't I tell you about the tournament that was held in the **Sweets' Kingdom**? The one where the prince's team was victorious?" Cafe interrupted the three sweet princes', from Japan's **St. Marie Academy** , worrying "Ichigo was part of it. Because of them winning the queen gifted them with the opportunity to study in France! But because the prince decided to stay in the **Sweets' Kingdom** and the other two team members already were studying there, they gave those three extra positions to Ichigo. And she chose the three of you to accompany her to Paris!"

"Ichigo did all this... for us...?" Makoto murmured stunned, falling for her all over again.

_Life with her is surely full of surprises_ , he thought pleased by the fact that she never disappoints him.

"How do you know so much?" Chocolate demanded to know.

"Cause I told him!" Vanilla stated, appearing out of nowhere "Also, don't worry about being one year advanced. Ichigo found out about it during the summer and was very sad of being left behind" the **Sweet Spirit** 's words were like knives for the rest of the group, specially Makoto who felt very guilty for not telling Ichigo before "So, she went to her uncle's and studied very hard, with the prince's help- who wanted to recruit her for his team- she found her specialization and was able to skip a year with you guys!"

"Wow... Ichigo really grew up this summer" Andou commented, a proud smile on place "And to think that a year ago she didn't even know how to break an egg" they all laughed at the memory, happy at the growth of their team mate.

"What about the team organization? Ho... how are we going to decide it?" Caramel, the golden hearted **Sweet Spirit** , asked concerned- she didn't want anyone to feel left out.

"Easy, I'll just team up with Lemon-chan and Nicholas-kun" Ichigo's voice startled them, some had the decency of looking ashamed for talking about her behind her back "However, I'll have to be extra careful with what Nicholas-kun gives me. Last time I helped him to perfect a sweet, I ended up drunk. That's what I get for being friends with a patisserie that specialize in licor sweets"

"Wait! What?!" exclaimed a jealous Makoto, not liking the idea of his girlfriend, spending time drunk with another male.

If he only knew that she spent the whole summer with a real life prince who is utterly in love with her. But that... is for later to be found out. Things were sweet in the life of Ichigo: she is in France, going to study next to her friends and is in a stable relationship.

What could go wrong?


End file.
